LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick
LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick is a short film based on and his adventures. It combines all four films into one mini-movie, with humorous twists and inside jokes along the way. Synopsis Chapter 1 Raiders of the Lost Brick opens up with Indiana Jones and Satipo journeying through a jungle to a temple in Peru. In the temple, Jones and Satipo brave many traps, like spears and a pit. Indy grabs the idol and runs as the temple collapses. Satipo crosses the pit first, and gestures for the idol in exchange for giving Indy the whip. Indy throws the idol, but it hits Satipo in the head and knocks him out. Indy then builds a bridge out of LEGO pieces to get across the pit, and once he crosses it he retrieves the whip and idol. The boulder trap is triggered, but Indy was able to escape. Once outside of the temple, he finds René Belloq waiting for him with two Hovitos warriors (who look like the Ugha Warriors in chapter 3). Suddenly, the boulder crashes through the doorway where it was stuck and flattens René Belloq and the Hovitos, as Indy jumps away into Jock's seaplane, where Indy is seen with a check list and crosses "Idol" off the list. Chapter 2 Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood are seen in the Well of Souls tomb with the Ark of the Covenant and many snakes. Two German soldiers hoist the Ark out of the tomb, and Indy and Marion then build a LEGO elevator to escape. After teaming up with his father, Henry Jones Sr., Indy chases after the truck carrying the Ark. As he is trailing from the back of his truck by his whip, the grill of the truck breaks off and goes under truck right to him. Indy gets onto the grill and surfs on it, then leaps into the truck, and knocks the two German soldiers, a small toilet, and a Stormtrooper out of the truck. Indy gets to the driver and pushes him out as well. Indy drives the truck, and his father then joins him to ride off into the distance. Chapter 3 This chapter opens up with Indy riding an amphibious vehicle in a river in a jungle. He teams up with Mutt Williams and they go off to look for the Crystal Skull. However, they are pursued by Irina Spalko in the Jungle Cutter. Trying to escape from the Jungle Cutter, Indy and Mutt find themselves on a mine car, which runs down a track, around a rollercoaster-style loop and out a door that says "END OF RIDE". The Jungle Cutter again pursues them, but when they go under an archway towards the Temple of Akator, the Jungle Cutter crashes when it tries to follow. It then forms a meat slicer with a saw blade, and Indy and Mutt decide to cut some pepperoni with it. Indy and Mutt arrive at the temple entrance, but they are informed by the Ugha Warriors that Mutt is too short to go in, much to Indy's laughter. Inside the temple, Indiana and Mutt run from spears (which eventually hit a dart board) until they come across a mirror. Indy’s reflection is Han Solo (because both Indiana Jones and Han Solo were played by Harrison Ford), and Mutt's reflection is of Chewbacca, probably because Indy's companion like Chewbacca is Han Solo's. Later, while Irina and Mutt are in a sword duel, Indy takes the Crystal Skull from one of the Akator Skeletons. The temple collapses behind the two, probably leaving Spalko to be crushed, and a close-up shows the skull as the movie ends. Chapter 4 The chapter begins at a party at Indy's place. Mutt hangs the Crystal Skull on a string together with other lanterns and seems to be a good bug electrifier. The Idol is used as a candle holder and the Ark is used as a grill. And Henry Jones Sr. (using the Holy Grail as a cup) toasts glasses with Mutt’s cup. It is then revealed that the film was being watched in a movie theater by LEGO versions of Steven Spielberg (wearing an E.T. 2 hat) and George Lucas, who nod at each other as the movie ends and give each other a high-five with a whip crack. Then they show the credits. Characters * Belloq * Chewbacca * German Soldier * Hovitos Tribesman * George Lucas * Professor Henry Jones Sr. * Indiana Jones * Marion Ravenwood * Satipo * Han Solo * Irina Spalko * Steven Spielberg * Stormtrooper * Mutt Williams * C-3PO Notes * In the scene where Indy knocks the henchmen off the truck, a Stormtrooper appears to be kicked off as well. * In the extended version (the one on the LEGO Indiana Jones website), there is an extended sword fight in which the Akator disc rotates and Spalko falls into an abyss. * On Cartoon Network and on its website, Chapter 3 replays and then Chapter 4 starts. But on the LEGO Indiana Jones website, Chapter 3 does not repeat itself, as all four chapters are presented together in the order they were released. * In LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty, LEGO Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Brick can be seen playing on Darth Vader's TV. Category:LEGO Films Category:Indiana Jones Category:2008 media